


In Blue

by reifukai



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Post episode 322, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifukai/pseuds/reifukai
Summary: Bansai was different, he couldn’t quite figure it out still, but he wasn’t just another subordinate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsunpo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunpo/gifts).



> Tsunpo showed me something that gave me an idea, though initially I was supposed to write on how good a kisser Bansai was, it kind of evolved into this sort of platonic, fluff, post Gintama episode 322. I'm not even sure what I wrote because I didn't go over it before deciding to post it.

Shinsuke Takasugi never chooses his intimate partners randomly.

 

Deciding who would share his bed with him was something he seemingly didn’t care much about, but in all honesty it was as important to him as deciding who would fight alongside him in the war. He usually prefers people with whom he could have a no strings attached relationship, but he had been with Matako a couple of times because she’s pretty wild in bed, however she seemed to think there was more to it than just sex. It was true though, they were fighting for the same cause, and they were loyal to each other so they were more than just bedmates; it was companionship, yes, but there wasn’t a single feeling like the love she kept trying to profess.

 

He also likes to be pleased in ways that Matako wouldn’t be able to, because as much as he enjoyed the soft breasts of a woman there was no comparison to the feeling of holding onto his most trustworthy subordinate’s muscular shoulders while he filled him up.

 

Shinsuke smirked as he looked outside of the window of this hiding place they had gotten thanks to Sakamoto, his pipe forgotten in his hand. It felt like it was just yesterday when he was knocked out, but it had literally been months he spent in bed, half dead, unknowing of the chaos that had unfolded in his absence. There was no other way around it though, destruction is all that’s left when anything else has failed. Luckily Bansai was having a good recovery, and he was glad to say the least, he couldn’t afford to lose his most valuable man in this battlefield.

 

Bansai was different, he couldn’t quite figure it out still, but he wasn’t just another subordinate. It probably had something to do with the fact that, as calm as he might seem, he actually took his time to put him on his place very discreetly. Sometimes he did it so that he wouldn’t fuck up their Kiheitai plans, and sometimes he did it to humiliate him in bed, though Bansai usually said he was trying to get him to relax or something. He missed it regardless, first he gets knocked out, and then when he’s finally back, his partner gets injured kind of badly.

 

They hadn’t even had the chance to have sex after such a long time, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk Bansai’s healing wounds for the sake of some action, he appreciated the other man too much to make him have a bad time again. Shinsuke walked to Bansai’s bedroom, and upon opening the door without even knocking he found him half sitting on the bed, a pair of plain earbuds on, plugged to a music player, but he wasn’t wearing any shades for obvious reasons, and it felt strange. “You should be getting some sleep right now, my wounds are doing well, I daresay,” Bansai spoke without even turning his face to see him, the room was dimly lit with a lamp on the small bedside table.

 

“Oh, do let me know if I need to have an authorization to come visit you next time,” Shinsuke said at the same time he sat on the edge of the bed, next to the other. “You don’t need me to authorize anything, but you have more important things to worry about in this time of war, I daresay.” That was probably true, but he still needed to check on the other every now and then. “I have more things to worry about, but I felt like visiting, that’s it.” Bansai was more than likely unaware of the power he had, or maybe he was aware and just enjoyed the game, probably that was it, he’s a clever man anyways.

 

Shinsuke pulled on the thin earbud cords, effectively taking them out of his partner’s ears, to which the other could only turn his face to look at him directly in the eyes, “if we’re not going to discuss our course of action, you should be resting for a while too, I daresay.” As strong as he was, Shinsuke knew that he could be overpowered by Bansai, with some fighting of course, though it was unusual to see him genuinely angry at anything or anyone. “I came here because I wanted to kiss you,” he said like it was the most normal thing in the world, and probably it was.

 

Shinsuke didn’t even make a move towards Bansai, but it was a tiny bit unexpected when the teal-haired man’s left hand tangled in his hair, on the back of his head and brought their faces together. Their lips touched briefly before Bansai initiated a wet kiss, his tongue playing with Shinsuke’s inside his welcoming mouth, and the smaller man’s right hand found support on his partner’s firm thigh. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling just kind of needy.

 

Also, Bansai happened to be a great kisser. He wasn’t overwhelming but he could feel his passion every time, or in the other man’s terms, he could feel the rhythm. The hand on Bansai’s thigh inched closer to his clothed groin, only to be stopped before it reached between his legs. “I won’t be able to satisfy you just yet, I daresay,” the taller man indicated while breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against his leader’s.

 

“Then come satisfy me as soon as the doctor says you're good to go.” Shinsuke said, placing a soft kiss under Bansai’s jaw, he stood up and left the room. 

 

A clear invitation had been made, and Bansai couldn't help but smile softly, as he saw the other walking outside. The Kiheitai leader sighed as he picked up where he had left, pipe in hand, blowing smoke from between his lips. Looking forward to Bansai's response to his challenge.

 

He was glad that this man was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion: Bansai is blue.


End file.
